Ethan? SuperHero? VXN?
by EthanLover
Summary: Ethan is becoming more evil because of Jesse! Ethan tries to do good with his power so he becomes VXN but none of his friends know that he is VXN or a vampire!
1. Chapter 1

Mystery P.O.V

"Help me please! He stole my purse!" I heard a lady yell from the street. I quickly jumped down from the roof I was on. I ran after the man who stole the purse. I trapped him in a alley. Perfect! I got him right were I want him! I reached down and grabbed two of my Dragon Sai and through them at the thief. (A/N it's the knife that kinda looks like a fork. If you still don't know what it looks like look it up on Goggle Images!)

The thief started to struggle, but my Dragon Sais held him in place. I ran up to him with vampire speed. I grabbed the purse in his hand and gave it back to the women. She thanked me and then I used some magic to disappeared.

The Next Day School Ethan's P.O.V

"Hey Ethan, come check this out!" Benny yelled at me from across the hall. I walked up to him quickly not using my vampire speed, because none of my friends-Erica included- know about me being a vampire and a spell master. When I got to where Benny was I saw that Sarah, Erica, Rory and him were all looking at his laptop.

"Have you seen this video, about this Ninja guy?" Rory asked me.

"No I haven't." I told them. I wasn't lying, I haven't seen any videos about VXN.(A/N NXN stands for Vampire x Ninja No one knows that it means that except Ethan!) The reason why I know his name is because I'm him. No one knew I was VXN.

"Well he is AWESOME!" Benny said excitedly.

"I normally don't agree with you dorks but he's right." Erica said with a smirk. Great, I know that look! It's the same look she gives to every hot guy in school! Erica has a crush on me! I mean VXN! This is one of the reason why I won't tell anyone it's me. I thought to myself. Benny quickly clicked play on the screen. I saw myself, I mean VXN, stopping a bank robber, that just happened to be committed by vampires. I grabbed some of my Ninja Stars and started to throw them at the vampires. Hitting their 'hearts' every time. For the few I didn't kill with Ninja Stars I did some karate moves on them. I got them on the ground and staked them. Since I am a seer who is a vampire I can see if someone is a vampire or not.

"I don't see the big deal about this guy." I told them once the video was over. Everyone looked at my with opened mouths.

"What do you mean Ethan? He is awesome!" Benny told me. I shrugged, that was one way I kept my secret is I don't acted interested.

"Well any way I was thinking that maybe we should try and find him! Like wait for him to show up at a crime!" Benny said excitedly, while everyone else agreed with him.

"You guys can do what ever you want, but I'm not going." I told them.

"Why not?" Rory asked me.

"Well for one thing we don't know if he's evil or not?" I told them.

"Dude, he just stopped a crime!" Benny told me.

"Well he could still be evil!" I told them. They all looked at me with surprise.

"For one thing he's a vampire!" I told them.

"How did you know he was a vampire?" Benny asked me.

"Vampire speed, it was in the video!" I told them.

"But he shows up on video!" Benny told me.

"Benny do you not remember the spell we put on Erica, Sarah, and Roy? The one that makes them seen on camera!" I yelled at him.

"What ever E! Just come with us! Please!" Benny begged me.

"No! And that is my finale answer, Benny!" I yelled at him as I walked away from them.

Benny's P.O.V

"What's his problem?" Erica asked with a snicker.

"I guess Ethan doesn't like VXN." Rory said. I don't know what was up with Ethan but I was going to find out! I thought to myself.

Later That Night Ethan's P.O.V

I don't know how much longer I can kept VXN a secret. I thought to myself as I stood on a roof. My VXN outfit was a ninja outfit. So, when I put the cloth over my mouth, my voice sounded dark and a little robotic, so if I ever run into someone who knows me my voice will sound different. The only piece of my body that was showing were my eyes. But I put contacts in to make them my vampire purple all the time. The sleeves on my outfit had little VXN on it. I was half waiting for a crime to happen and half waiting for my friends to show up. So when I felt a rush a wind behind me I turned around expecting to find my friends there but instead I found Jesse.

"Jesse!" I said in my dark VXN voice.

"Now the only way you could have known my name is if you were..." Jesse started but he was cut off because Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica landed on the roof.

"Cool VXN!" Rory and Benny said in unison. I let out a groan. Out of all the times they could have shown up they had to choice this time!

"Oh look it's Sarah and her little friends!" Jesse said. I sent him a glare. Then I said, "Why don't you kids leave, while the adults talk!" I yelled at them in my dark voice.

"Before they left I wanted to ask them a few questions. If you're such a hero then why are you a vampire? And why do you wear a mask?" Jesse asked me.

"I was forced into becoming a vampire, and I wear a mask so no one knows who I am!" I hissed at Jesse. "Now why don't you kids leave! Now!" I yelled at them. I saw that Benny and Rory looked a little scared. So Rory grabbed Benny's wrist and they flew off. I gave the girls the best glare I could give with my mask on. Sarah flew off after that. Erica walked over to me, and she kissed me. I pushed her off, then she flew away.

"Who would have known that she likes a hero!" Jesse asked me.

"Cut the crab Jesse, what do you want?" I yelled at him.

"Ok, I want to know why you are now a hero? You a vampire Ethan!" Jesse yelled at me.

"Don't call me that when I'm VXN! And you forced me into becoming a vampire! You all but shoved human blood down my throat!" I yelled at him.

"Fine you got me there VXN! So your friends have no idea that you are a vampire or VXN?" Jesse asked me. I ran foreword and grabbed him by the collar. Then said, "And I was intend to keep it that way!"

"Oh I won't tell them that's your job!" He hissed at me.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked him.

"Come back to me Ethan! The power will consume you! Ethan your body is becoming more and more evil! After a few weeks you won't be able to control it anymore and when that time comes you will come crawling back to me!" Jesse said. He then left, leaving me there with my thoughts. I knew Jesse was right. I just couldn't face the fact that I would need Jesse someday. I decided to call it a night. I was starting to feel the evil bubble up inside me.

Benny's P.O.V

"Ethan's VXN! He can't be! But I just saw him. And Jesse called VXN, Ethan! I need to go talk to him!" I whispered to myself. I had told Rory to drop me off on a balcony on the building Jesse and VXN were on. Ethan is evil, I know this is a lie! I thought to myself as I got down from the building. I made my way to Ethan's house. It took me a good 25 minutes. Ethan's parent and Jane were out of town for a week. I knocked on the door. After a few minutes Ethan answered it. He was in his normal clothes. No ninja outfit.

"Hey Ethan!" I said when he opened the door.

"Hey Benny. Did you see VXN?" Ethan asked me. Ok he still doesn't know that I know.

"I did." I said as I walk through the door. We went to sit on the couch.

"Was he as amazing as you thought?" He asked me.

"He was, but you'll never guess who showed up? Jesse was there when we showed up!" I told him.

"Did VXN and Jesse get in a fight?" Ethan asked.

"Not really. VXN told us to leave. So we did but I told Rory to leave me on a balcony." I told him. I saw Ethan stiffen when I said this. So I decided to just come out and tell him.

"Ethan I know your secret. You're VXN." I told him. Ethan froze when I told him I knew.

"Did you hear all of it?" Ethan asked still not making eye contact with me.

"I did. Ethan is it true that your evil?" I asked him.

"Yes, Jesse basically put a curse on me. Remember when I was gone for 2 week?" Ethan asked me.

"Ya but I thought you were kidnapped by some random person." I told him.

"I wasn't. Jesse, he was crazy and he set up that whole police thing. He bit me on the first day. The third day he put this curse on me. On the firth day it started to work. Each day I grow stronger and more evil." Ethan told me.

"I saw you do magic and you were seen on camera how did you do that?" I asked him.

"Jesse gave me magic. He had a 'friend' who was a spell master. Jesse killed him. Jesse all but forced me to take the magic from him. The spell master was very strong, with magic. So I didn't need any practice. So I cast a spell on myself, that makes me seen on camera." Ethan told me.

"So your a spell master and a vampire?" I asked.

"Ya. Any other questions?" Ethan asked still not making eye contact with me.

"Your VXN, that's why you don't like to talk about him and why you acted like you didn't like VXN?" I asked him. Ethan nodded, "It was one of the ways I kept the secret." Ethan told me.

"What does VXN mean?" I asked him.

"Vampire x Ninja, because I'm a vampire and I dress in a ninja outfit." Ethan told me.

Ethan looked me in the eye for the first time since I told him I knew his secret.

"Are you mad?" Ethan asked me. I could tell he was close to tears.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know maybe because I hide VXN from you! Or the fact that I'm slowly becoming as evil as Jesse! Or that I'm a vampire and that Jesse was the one who bit me!" Ethan yelled at me.

"Ethan none of that matters! We will find some way to keep you from becoming fully evil." I told him.

"We can't Benny! Do you want to know what Jesse said to me when he put this curse on me?" Ethan yelled at me. I nodded.

Ethan's Story Ethan's P.O.V

I was on the ground clutching my stomach. I had just told Jesse that he didn't deserved Sarah and that Sarah could never love him. That pissed him off. So he had punched me in the stomach.

"Don't you ever say that again Ethan! Or you'll be hurt more then this!" Jesse hissed at me. Jesse gave me a glare. I shot him an annoyed smirk.

"You know I was going to wait on this, but sense you're being such a disobedient little brat I'm going to give it to you now!" Jesse hissed as he bent down next to me.

"What...what are you talking about Jesse? What are you going to do to me?" I stammered. Jesse started saying some Latin and some light came out of his hand and hit me were my heart should be. I let out a shriek of pain.

"What was that?" I said breathlessly.

"I just put a curse on you! Each day you grow stronger and more evil! Within 3 months you will be as evil as me!" Jesse said with a smirk.

"Please tell me you're joking!" I begged him.

"Oh I'm not Ethan! And when the time comes you will need me! In 2 days it will start to work. Just so you don't get any funny ideas the curse is permanent. Only I can reverse it." Jesse said, he was only inches away from my face. After a few seconds Jesse left me there with my thoughts.

Back To Reality Ethan's P.O.V

"So only Jesse can reverse it?" Benny asked.

"Ya, and theres no way in my afterlife he is going to do that!" I said angrily.

"We could always ask my Grandma." Benny suggested.

"Trust me I've looked into it. Jesse wasn't lying when he said it was permanent." I said gloomy. I reached into my bag and pulls out a little black box.

"What that?" Benny asked me.

"It's a magic box, that tells what percentage of me is evil." I told him as I opened up the box. I pushed a few buttons. Then it started to scan me. When it was done it beeped and showed me the results. My face turned grim when I saw the results.

"Oh no! It's happening faster than I thought!" I mumbled.

"Ethan what's wrong?" Benny asked me.

"I'm...I'm at 90% evil." I stammered.

"That's bad right?" Benny asked.

"Benny I only have a week left, until I'm fully evil!" I said with a scared voice.

A/N What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's PO.V

"Benny are you sure?" I asked while I put my VXN costume on.

"Ethan I'm sure! Or should I call you VXN?" Benny joked.

"Fine, just don't let yourself be seen, and don't get in my way! Got it?" I said while I put the cloth over my mouth.

"Got it!" Benny said happily. I opened my window and jumped out, so my sister or Sarah wouldn't see me. Benny quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. I grabbed his wrist and I flew to a building.

"How have you managed to kept it a secret for so long? " Benny asked me, after a few minutes.

"Being careful, not acting interested in VXN, not telling anyone that I'm a vampire." I told him while never taking my eyes off the streets. Out of all the nights, it has to be this one with no crime! I thought to myself. I heard an alarm go off. It was kinda quiet, so it was kinda far away.

"There's an alarm going of a few miles away I'll be right back." I told him, but before I could leave Benny said, "No I'm coming with you! I didn't come with you just to stand here!" I let out a groan.

"Fine just..." I started.

"I know VXN!" Benny said. I grabbed his wrist and we were there in a few seconds. Benny hid in an alley while I walked into the bank. The bank was being robbed. I can't believe my luck! What is with vampires and stealing this week? I asked myself. All the vampires turned around when I walked in. The all looked stunned and a bit scared. The name VXN was well known in the supernatural world.

"That's VXN!" One of the vampire whispered to another.

"Yes it is! Now you have 2 choices death or surrender." I told them. It always surprises me. At first the vampires and others are scared at first, but then to stubborn to give up without a fight.

"Look kid that's not going to happen. Get him!" The leader of the vampire group said. With that the group started to attack. It was then did I realize that they had more then 20 hostages. I grabbed my Dragon Sais and started to stack ever vampire. (A/N there was 20 vampires!) 10 down 10 to go! I thought.

"Ready to give up?" I asked. The leader looked a bit panicked.

"What are you waiting for, get him!" He yelled.

"No way boss! I'm leaving!" Said one of the vampires. After he said this all the vamps left except the leader.

"Looks like you've gotten beaten by a kid!" Benny shouted from the door. The vampire looked fed up so he hissed then ran out.

"I thought I told you to wait outside!" I told Benny.

"So nothing happened!" Benny asked.

"Let's just call it a night!" I told him.

The Next Day At School Ethan's P.O.V

"Hey guys!" Rory said as he ran up to Benny and I.

"Hey Rory." We said in unison. I took a sip of blood from my thermals. Rory sniffed the air, then said, "What is that awesome smell?"

"Its just some flavored water, Rory." I told him.

"I must be smelling something else then." Rory mumbled. I was about to say something, when I heard a gun shot. Rory jumped, but Benny didn't do anything. It must be far away. Bang! I heard it again but this time everyone screamed. Down the hall there were about 10 guys all with guns.

"Everyone get down!" One of the men said. Everyone in the hallway quickly dropped down. I looked down the hall, Erica and Sarah were at the end of the hall.

"We're looking for VXN!" Another guy said. 'Crap' I said under my breath. Benny and I looked at each other with nervous looks.

"Cover for me! I have to change into VXN." I told Benny. He nodded, then pointed to the bathroom. Once the vampire were looking away I ran with vampire speed to the bathroom.

MY P.O.V!

"Did you feel that?" Rory asked Benny when he felt the wind Ethan left. Benny shock his head.

"First person to tell me were VXN is spends less time screaming!" The main vampire said.

"Can I play?" Asked Ethan when he appeared behind the group. Ethan was in his full VXN outfit.

"So VXN has come out to play? Now either you come with us or people will start dying!" The main vampire said.

"I'll take option 3. Were you all die!" VXN said. Then they all started to fight. Until all but 2 vampire were dead. VXN felt a sharp pain in his side, he hissed at the vampire that had stabbed him in the side. The main vampire walked to VXN.

"I'm not here to kill. I am merely the messenger." The vampire hissed in Ethan's ear. The vampire paused then said, "The message is: You have one more chance to surrender and join me. If you do join me within a week I will stop the evil that is consuming you. I guess I don't need to tell you who it's from." Then the vampire stabbed VXN with a holy water bathed knife. Then the 2 remaining vampires left. VXN fell to the ground clucking his stomach.

Benny's P.O.V

"Ethan." I mumbled under my breath. Rory looked at me with a confused look. Then his eyes went wide when he saw that Ethan wasn't there.

"Rory go over to the girls and tell them to come here!" I told Rory. In a matter of 4 seconds Erica, Sarah and Rory were right next to me.

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah asked. I sighed. "Just help me get VXN to my house." I said. They all nodded, then Sarah and Erica helped Ethan/VXN up. In a matter of minutes we were at my house.

"Alright start talking!" Erica said as we sat around the couch looking at a heavy breathing Ethan/VXN. I looked at Ethan he nodded. VXN got in a sitting position.

"I'm Ethan." VXN said as he took the top part of his outfit off. Everyone gasped.

"But VXN is a vampire!" Sarah said. Ethan opened his mouth to reveal two pointy fangs.

"So when you were kidnapped for 2 weeks you were with Jesse?" Rory asked. Ethan nodded.

"But that means... I kissed Ethan!" Erica asked.

"Ya you did." Ethan said.

"Wait Benny you already knew about this?" Sarah asked.

"Ya I have." I told them.

"What did that vampire say to you." Rory asked me.

"Jesse had a message for me. He said You have one more chance to surrender and join me. If you do join me within a week and I will stop the evil that is consuming you." Ethan told us.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I have to do it." Ethan told us.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampire

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around to find that I was in my room. My hand went down to my side.

"That's weird." I mumbled. The bandage from the knife wound was gone along with the scar. Just then someone knocked at my bedroom door.

"Hey Ethan! You in there?" Benny called.

"Ya come in." I called back. When Benny walked in he sat down in my computer chair with his spell book in hand.

"Benny, what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"I went with you on your patrol and you stopped a bank robbery. Then you yelled at me for not staying out of sight." Benny told me. I gave Benny a scared look. "E are you ok? You're scaring me!"

"Benny I think I had a vision but it was almost like a dream." I started.

"I think I've heard of that. It's called a dream vision. When a seer gets more mature with their powers and are in distress they can have a dream vision. What did you see?" Benny asked me. I could sense his worry.

"I'm guessing it's going to happen tomorrow or in a few days. The vampire from the bank robbery. He was looking for me, VXN, and he gave VXN a message. I have one more chance to surrender to Jesse." I took a deep breath. "He said if I surrender to him he will stop me from becoming fully evil." I told him.

"What are you going to do?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to try and act as normal as possible around everyone. I guess I'll wait for it to happen." I told him.

"Do you want to be alone Ethan?" Benny asked.

"Do you mind? I just need to think about my choices." I replied. Benny nodded. "Call me if you need anything." I nodded as Benny walked out of my room. I laid down on my bed and pulled out my phone to check the time. 9am. My parents wouldn't be ho,e for a few hours. Thank God I'm alone today. (A/N Ethan's parents and sister are visiting their grandparents) Just then there was a knock on the front door. I got up and walked down stairs. I was confused who would be at my door? When I opened my door I saw me. The look-a-like was in dark skinny jeans and a black hoodie. His right hand had a glove on it. On his feet were white tennis shoes with black laces. The look-a-like also had more muscle then me and shorter hair. He had a silver watch on his left hand. Along with sunglasses on his eyes.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" I asked. The look-a-like brought his watch up to his face. "Benny please tell me you sent me to the right time!" The look-a-like said. "What you don't trust your best friend. Yes I sent you to the right time! Remember this was your plan I can only do so much!" A voice that sounded like Benny said. The look-a-like looked at me and said, "I'm you 15 years from now."

**Future Ethan's P.O.V a few minutes before**

I fell to the ground.

"I got to work on my landing!" I mumbled to myself. I looked around I sighed. It worked Benny did it. I was back in old White Chapel! I walked out off the woods behind my old house. I saw young Benny sitting near my old bedroom window.

"Benny what happen yesterday?" I heard my young self ask.

I quickly ran to Jesse mansion to see if he was there. When I got there I could smell him. I used my extraordinary vision to see inside. Jesse was sitting in his study looking though and old book.

"When do you want us to do it boss?" Asked a vampire.

"Perfect." I mumbled Jesse was planing the attack at the school. I quickly ran back to my old house.

"Call me if you need anything." I heard young Benny say. When young Benny walked outside and left I waited a few minutes before making my way to the door. I knocked on it. A few minutes later young me opened the door. After he looked me up and down he asked, "Who are you and why do you look like me?" I brought my watch up to my face. "Benny please tell me you sent me to the right time!" I said.

"What you don't trust your best friend. Yes I sent you to the right time! Remember this was your plan I can only do so much!" Benny said. I looked at young me and said, "I'm you 15 years from now." Then young me said, "What... But... How..." Then he fainted. I sighed and walked in and picked him up and ran to our bedroom and laid him n the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

VXN

Present Ethan

I woke up on my bed. I looked around and saw no one.

"It must have been a dream." I mumbled to myself.

"It wasn't a dream Ethan." I heard someone say, I jumped and started looking around frantically for the owner of the voice. My eyes stopped at my door I saw future me.

"This isn't possible! You're not real!" I said frantically.

"Ethan think for a second! You're a vampire, 3 of your friends are vampire and your best friend can do magic! After all you've been though you don't believe in time travel?" Future me said.

"Ok I believe you. Just tell me one thing. Why are you here?" I asked. Future me bit his lip.

"See here's the thing I can't really tell you." Future me said.

"Future me…" I stared but Future me cut me off.

"Call me Emmitt." I gave him a confused look. "No one can know I'm you from the future! So call me Emmitt." 'Emmitt' said.

"Ok Emmitt, what can you tell me?" I asked Emmitt crossed his arms. It was then that I noticed that Emmitt was only wearing a glove on his right hand.

"Why do you still have a glove on your right hand and not your left?" I asked.

"In the future a spell caster invented a magic sword that can hurt a vampire. When the sword is used on a vampire the vampire cant heal themselves afterwards. I pissed this one spell master off and he used it on my right hand. Now my right hand is a mechanical hand." Emmitt told me as he took off his glove and showed me his hand. It looked almost normal but I saw the stitches at his wrist. I was about to say something when the door bell rang. Emmitt quickly put his glove back on.

"That must be Benny." Emmitt told me. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you expect I'm from the future. You can let him come up here. My Benny and I came up with a plan for this." I nodded and walked down stairs and opened the door. It was Benny! I'm never gonna get used to that!

"Hey Ethan how are you doing?" Benny asked me. I was about to say something but Emmitt called down from my bedroom!

"Just come up here! You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Emmitt said.

"Vampire hearing right." I mumbled under my breath.

"E, who's that?" Benny asked me. I didn't say anything I just motioned for him to follow me upstairs. I was taken back Emmitt didn't look like me anymore. He now looked almost completely different. His hair was now pitch black with a bit of brown in it. His eyes were now green with hints of gold in them.

"Im Emmitt. I'm a friend of Ethan. I'm also from the future. Oh i almost forgot I'm also a vampire." Emmitt said.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmitt's POV

"Let me get this straight. You're future Ethan and me friend?" Benny asked.

"Ya. I am. Do you have any more questions?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" Benny asked me.

"Well I can't tell you specifically why I'm here. I can tell you this. I need to stop something very bad from happening to Ethan." I said.

"What's wrong with future Ethan?" Benny asked.

"Invite Sarah, Erica, and Rory over. I wanna tell off of you at once." I told Benny who nodded. Benny left the room and called the others. No more then a few minutes later Sarah, Rory and Erica were here. I looked at Erica and smiled. Erica noticed me looking.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Erica asked me.

"It's nice to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Without the pink strike, short hair and the ear piercings." I said but I immediately put a hand over my mouth. I cursed under my breath. You can't revile anything to them Benny voice echoed in my head.

"I have all that in the future? What else do I have?" Erica asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you!" I told Erica who pouted.

"Anyway." Ethan started getting everyone's attention. "This is Emmitt. He's from the year 2028." Ethan motioned for me to continue

"I'm friend with all of you. Future Ethan got into a bit of trouble." Before I could continue Benny interrupted.

"Why was he in trouble?" Benny asked. I turned to Ethan who sighed.

"Guys I'm VXN. Jesse turned me when I went missing. I'm also turning more and more evil or like him everyday." Ethan said. Everyone gasped except Benny.

"You're a vampire? Cool!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Wait that means I kissed Ethan!" Erica shrieked.

"Anyway! In a few years Jesse gets something on Ethan and blackmails him into stealing for him. Which causes Ethan to get arrested and expose vampires to the world. Benny and I formed a plan to help Ethan escape. We got Ethan out but now Future Jesse is after Ethan again. We decided to send Erica to trap him." I stopped there not knowing if I should continue.

"Then what happened?" Sarah asked. I bit my lip.

"Erica was injured. When Erica got back to base she said that Jesse had a message for Ethan. The message was 'Play time! Lets go see how it all began.'" I told everyone.

"Benny had tracked Jesse to this day. Something worse is gonna happen tomorrow. Worse then the first time. Ethan did you have a dream vision last night?" I asked.

"Ya. Some of Jesses goons attacked the school." Ethan said.

"With Future Jesse here that event is gonna be a lot worse. Which is why I need to stay with Ethan 24/7." I told everyone. "Be prepared for the worse and keep your guard up. I have no idea what Jesse's planing."


End file.
